Confidence
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: A similar story to For You I Will, except that it's a BBXTerra fic. Please read and review.


I don't own Teen Titans or the song "For You I Will (Confidence)" by Teddy Geiger

**Confidence**

Beast Boy was walking through the busy streets of Jump City on a chilly winter afternoon as his thoughts wondered aimlessly. A particular person came to mind as it brought a smile to his face thinking about her. He thought about her stunning sky blue eyes and her silky blonde hair as he continued his meaningless walk through the city. As he continued his walk, he realized that he had something important to tell her, and he hurried to a near by store. Tomorrow night was going to be the night that would change his life- and Terra's forever. After he finished what he had to do, he quickly made his way to Titan's Tower.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet_

_As what I can't have_

_Like you and the way that you're twirling your hair_

_round your finger_

It was the twenty-fourth of December, and all the Titans and the Doom Patrol as well as Batman and his butler, Alfred, had all gathered to celebrate Christmas together. As everyone was talking, eating, and laughing, Beast Boy walked up behind Terra and tapped her gently on the shoulder. She was talking with Elasti-Girl from the Doom Patrol, and she turned around and smiled as she saw that it was her boyfriend, Beast Boy.

"Hey, Terra? Could I talk to you for a minute in the hall?" asked Beast Boy as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the hall leading to the main room.

"Sure, BB," said Terra as she excused herself from the conversation and followed Beast Boy into the hall.

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_

_What I feel about you._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

As the young couple entered the hall, Beast Boy felt his heart pounding in his chest as he took a deep breath. Terra glanced around the hall casually, slightly curious as to what Beast Boy wanted to say.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked as Beast Boy turned to face her.

"Terra, you and I have been together for quite a while, right?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Terra sounding curious.

"Well, it's just that… you mean so much to me, that I wanted to give you something," said Beast Boy nervously.

"Really?" asked Terra as Beast Boy suddenly revealed a small velvet black box in his hand.

Terra took the box and slowly opened it to reveal a fourteen k white gold heart shaped genuine ruby and diamond ring (I saw this ring on a website and I don't know if rubies could be cut that way, but I wanted it to be genuine). The moment she saw the ring, she gasped in shock just like on the night she had betrayed the Titans.

"Beast Boy… it's… I don't know what to say!" exclaimed Terra as she glanced at the ring and then to Beast Boy.

"You can say yes, 'cause I'm about to… ask you to marry me!" said Beast Boy with a deep blush on his face.

"Oh, wow," Terra gasped in shock as Beast Boy got down on one knee and took her hands in his.

"T-T-Tara Markov? Will you… marry me?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Terra's eyes welded up with tears as she suddenly leapt on top of him and kissed him passionately. "Yes!" she exclaimed, as they continued to kiss.

_Forgive me if I stutter_

_From all of the clutter in my head_

_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways_

_A thousand times, no more camouflage_

_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you_

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_

_And create a mood I would_

_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room_

_I would_

_That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you_

The two young teens ran into the room as Beast Boy called for everyone's attention. Kat tapped her glass with a fork to get everyone's attention as they all turned to the young couple at the top of the stairs. After everyone quieted down, Beast Boy laced his hand with Terra's as he prepared to tell them the news.

"Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement," said Beast Boy as he paused for dramatic affects. "Terra and I are getting married!" he declared as the room filled with sounds of claps and cheers as all the guests surrounded them to congratulate them.

The guys patted Beast Boy on the back as the girls crowded around Terra to examine the ring. Everyone, even Mento was impressed with the news, as they all cheered and congratulated them.

"We're really proud of you, Garfield," said Rita as she hugged Beast Boy while the five other Titans tried to stifle their giggles and smirks.

"You're really okay with it?" asked Beast Boy for he and Terra were only eighteen after all (sorry they're so young. I got impatient. Besides, they're ready).

"Just don't rush into it _too_ quickly," Rita winked at Beast Boy and she turned around to hug Terra and to welcome her into the family.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_**The End**_

I've wanted to do anther version of this song fic with Beast Boy and Terra, and I wanted it to be different from the first one, so I decided to add the part where Beast Boy asks Terra to marry him. Sorry that BB and Terra are so young, but like I said before, they're ready. I really hope you all like it, and if you want for me to change anything, let me know and I'll see what I can do. This story is dedicated to Jessie and Vanessa, and to all my fellow BBXTerra fans out there. Enjoy, and remember, read and review (the more people review my work, the more I know how well I'm doing. I've been taking a college English class, and it's really been helping me improve on my writing).


End file.
